Lights Out
Lights Out is the first segment of the twentieth episode of the first season of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It originally aired on February 4th, 1989. Synopsis Rabbit borrows Gopher’s torch helmet in the night for planting vegetables, but loses it afterwards! In the morning, Gopher thinks someone robbed it. Pooh thinks he borrowed it and goes into the tunnel to find it. Will Rabbit be able to find the helmet? Plot One evening, Rabbit goes to Pooh's house demanding his shovel back. He grabs his shovel and goes back to gardening, grumbling about how Pooh borrows too much. He can't see what he is doing, so he borrows Gopher’s helmet, which has a torch on it. But Rabbit is so tired afterwards that he forgets to return the helmet to Gopher. In the morning, Gopher wakes up and is angry that someone has borrowed his helmet without asking. He is so scared of the dark that if anyone says the word dark, he freaks out. Pooh thinks that he must have borrowed Gopher’s helmet and goes down Gopher’s hole to go look for it. Eeyore, Rabbit and Tigger follow Pooh and join in the search. Then Piglet decides to go down, and Gopher decides to follow, because if Piglet can face the dark, he can. Tigger is upset about being lost a zillion miles underground and wants Rabbit to help them. Pooh also says to Rabbit that he was the one that lost Gopher’s helmet and that Rabbit knows how to get them out. Rabbit says he can’t and also says that Pooh got it all wrong. Rabbit says that he was the one who lost Gopher’s helmet and not Pooh. Piglet and Gopher catch up to them and Tigger says they are resting - being a zillion miles underground is tiring. Gopher opens a door and the animals end up in Rabbit’s house. Piglet finds Gopher’s helmet under Rabbit’s pillow after Rabbit jumps onto the bed and a clang is heard. Rabbit is about to return it to Gopher, but he says he doesn’t need his helmet, claiming that there is nothing to be afraid of in the dark. The word dark also made Rabbit faint, probably because he learned his lesson not to plant carrots in the dark or he is afraid of noises in the dark. Pooh begins to eat drops of Rabbit’s honey, saying that he hopes Rabbit doesn’t mind if he borrows some honey. Rabbit wakes up, dashes to Pooh and says “No more borrowing!”, but he does let Pooh have some honey anyway. Characters * Winnie the Pooh * Piglet * Tigger * Rabbit * Eeyore * Gopher * Heffalumps (mentioned) * Woozles (mentioned) * Jagulars (mentioned) Cast Quotes *'Tigger': “It’s the dark! It’s comin’ to get us!” *'Eeyore': “Can't say I like my face either.” *'Tigger': “This is terribibble! Lost zillions of miles down under! Bunny Boy, you gotta get us outta here! You’re our only hopelessness!” *'Pooh': “Now which way would I go if I was a lost helmet?” Gallery Lights.Out.PNG|Pooh with Candle Lights Out.jpg|Title Card Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:Vhs Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Season 1 Category:1989 Episodes Category:VHS Category:Stubs Category:Stub Category:DVD Category:Nintendo Ds Game Category:Nintrndo ds game Category:Rabbit episode Category:Gopher episode